Tensión sexual
by ShadowPhantomPuppet
Summary: Un pequeño fic que escribí de la nada, espero que los entretenga un rato. Es 18, o si eres un pervertido, obvio o solo te gusta leer cosas sexuales...como a mi XD. Shadow y Rouge son castigados por la G.U.N y Rouge hace algo curioso para tranquilizar a Shadow


**Tensión Sexual**

 **Hola, ¿cómo están? ok, admito que no se de qué parte de mi cerebro acaba de salir esto pero espero que al menos les sirva para pasar el rato.**

* * *

Shadow y Rouge salían de la sala de conferencias de la G.U.N. Podríamos decir que estaban en problemas, su última misión estuvo a punto de fracasar y los suspendieron por unos meses. El erizo no miraba a su compañera pero ella si lo miraba de reojo, la razón de esto es que los suspendieron por hacer correr peligro la misión pero realmente no sabían cuál era la razón de esto, pero ellos si lo sabían. Shadow la culpaba mentalmente a ella pero sabía que también la culpa era de él, si es que se podían repartir culpas.

El silencio era abrumador y Rouge no lo soportaba así que fue la primera en romperlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan estresado? –él se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- ¿Por qué será? -pregunto sarcásticamente el erizo.

\- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto y mírale el lado bueno, serán unos meses libres, podremos divertirnos tanto como antes -.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡¿DIVERTIRNOS?! ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡Dilo por ti! ¡Trabajar aquí es lo único que me sostiene! ¡No puedo volver a esa vida de cometer crímenes! ¡Lo último que necesito es volver a tener problemas con los humanos! -.

Rouge se quedó muy asustada por los gritos que recibió, él tenía razón, no podía volver a tener esa vida tan inestable, por muy "divertida" que fuera, una vida que solo se limitaba a vivir huyendo, él estaba amenazado por casi todos los gobiernos y por el miedo que le tienen. Se sintió muy mal.

En todo este pensamiento, Shadow se había ido, como es obvio ella fue a buscarlo. Ella sabía que cuando él se sentía mal, se ocultaba en lugares desiertos o a veces bajo tierra.

La forma de vida definitiva se encontraba sentada en uno de los almacenes subterráneos de la agencia, sobre un montón de contenedores que nadie sabría que tendrían dentro, pero mayormente eran archivos muy antiguos. Casi nadie iba allí.

Shadow se levantó y siguió caminando hasta el fondo de la larguísima galería que era el almacén, pensando en cómo serían los siguientes días, semanas y meses, estaba preocupado. Escuchó pasos algo y se puso en posición de defensa.

Detrás de él, unos brazos le rodearon el abdomen y unas alas lo cubrieron desde los hombros. Sintió como un rostro se acurrucó entre las espinas de su espalda y si cabeza.

\- Aquí estabas, guapo, no te me escapes así -.

-Déjame en paz -respondió intentando zafarse de ella.

\- No, Shadi, quería disculparme, me siento muy mal por lo que te dije, solo pensé en mi situación y no en la tuya. No fue justo, discúlpame bombón -le hizo ojitos con un puchero muy tierno apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del erizo para que la mirara.

\- Ok, está bien -suspiro- te perdono -no se podía resistir a ese cariño especial que se tenían el  
uno al otro.

Rouge se pegó más a la espalda del erizo, y con sus manos empezó a acariciar si pecho y estómago.

\- No, no Rouge, por favor, ahora no -trató de quitar las manos de su torso, en realidad no quería hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes por nada, puedes quedarte en mi departamento si lo deseas -le susurro en el oído, le paso las manos por los hombros- ¿por qué estás tan nervioso, Shad? Ven, yo sé cómo ayudarte –Shadow tragó una gran cantidad de saliva.

Le tomo el brazo con ambas manos de una manera muy coqueta y lo llevo detrás de unos altos montones de contenedores. Le pidió que se sentara junto a ella.

\- Rouge, no, justamente esto es lo que casi hizo fracasar nuestra última misión. La tensión sexual nos distrajo mucho -.

\- Entonces, démosle rienda suelta ahora -.

Rouge sin previo aviso se inclinó, tomo el miembro de Shadow de entre su pelaje y se lo llevo a la boca.

\- Oh, Rouge, ¿qumm...que haces? -el miembro se endureció en la boca de ella.

\- Dándote un gusto -dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

\- Ay, Rouge, que rico -puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera- hazlo más rápido, por favor...usa tu lengua...mmmmm -.

Rouge lamía, pasaba su lengua por la punta y lo volvía a meter en su boca, jugaba con los testículos y le cumplía todos sus pedidos: si más rápido o más lento, que chocara la punta del pene en su lengua, que usara sus manos y hasta sus pechos.

Shadow se encontraba de lo mejor, amaba que Rouge le estuviera dando sexo oral, es algo que muchos querían, pero sabía que ese "privilegio" solo lo tenía él. Le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda para que continuara consintiéndolo.

Cada vez gemía más fuerte, le encantaba sentir los labios de Rouge chocando con su pelvis, lo tibia que se sentía su boca, pensaba en cómo se sentiría el interior de su sexo.

Shadow ya estaba a punto de terminar, su miembro estaba entre los pechos de Rouge y allí se vino. Bañó los pechos y el rostro de su cariñosa amiga con su líquido blanco.

\- Mmmm...Shadow, sabes delicioso -dijo relamiéndose los labios y tomando con su dedo el semen en sus senos y llevándoselo a la boca provocativamente.

\- Gracias, por eso -dijo tratando de sentarse de una manera más cómoda o...decente, también soltando una ligera sonrisa.

Tomó a Rouge por la cintura, la trajo hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas y con un pañuelo la comenzó a limpiar mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla y le regalaba besos en el cuello. Ella le acariciaba el rostro y agradecía los besos devolviéndoselos en los labios.

\- Como te dije, bombón, puedes quedarte en mi departamento si quieres -.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta -.

* * *

 **Ok, espero no haberme salido demasiado de los personajes, déjenme su opinión en los reviews para mis futuros fics. Gracias. Besos.**


End file.
